


¿Como terminamos aquí?

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 1872 (Marvel), Alcohol, Amor prohibido, Celos, Herrero Tony, M/M, Sheriff Steve Rogers, Vaqueros, Viejo Oeste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: En el viejo oeste es difícil amarse, pero no imposible.





	¿Como terminamos aquí?

— ¿Cómo rayos terminamos aquí, papanatas?

— Mucho alcohol y creo que tenías celos de Sharon...

El Sheriff se levantó limpiándose el heno pegado a su desnudo cuerpo, tratando de no entrar en pánico como el otro mientras recordaban exactamente como habían llegado ahí.

Al establo.

*****

El día anterior, era medio día cuando Anthony Stark entraba al bar, el ruido de hombres borrachos discutiendo, y algunos jugando cartas al fondo, unas mujeres de compañía en el segundo piso saludándolo con un coqueto.

— Hola Tony—cantaron al unísono mientras se contoneaban y le mandaban besos. Él sonrió y se sentó en un banco frente a la barra alzando la mano para entonces recibir el primer vaso de whiskey, no planeaba perder la conciencia, solo era para apaciguar el calor de ese fuerte día de verano.

Aunque a decir verdad en el viejo oeste parecía siempre ser verano y siempre hacer un calor semejante al del infierno.

— Bienvenido alguacil Rogers.

Escuchó a su espalda varios repetir este saludo mientras un par de botas de acercaban hasta él. Se tomó lo que quedaba de su vaso con rapidez, necesitaría emborracharse para lo siguiente.

— Stark, pensé que habíamos hecho un trato.

— No alguacil, usted me pidió hacer un trato y yo no estuve de acuerdo. —Alzó la mano y el segundo vaso fue puesto frente a él.

— Dijiste que ibas a moderar tu... problema—dijo el rubio de ojos azules en voz baja acercándose al otro, no quería una escena en público.

— Es solo para refrescarme, ya me iré a encerrar, tengo que inventar alguna máquina para borrar tu memoria y evitar el día en el que dije que podías controlar el alcohol que ingiero.

Ambos rieron y un tercer vaso se poso frente al mecánico, este lo movió hacia Steve.

— Brinda a mi salud, y si puedes pagar también te lo agradecería—le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Rogers tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo al contenido, mirando directo a los ojos del otro. Como esas personas que guardan secretos, como esos que ocultan algo. En ese momento las puertas se volvieron a abrir, hubo silencio, lo que los hizo voltear y mirar a la rubia mujer que caminó directo a ellos, poniéndose a un costado del Sheriff.

— Señorita Cárter

Ambos saludaron cordialmente, el hombre de la placa haciendo un movimiento con su sombrero. La dama pidió y tomó de un solo trago el shot de alcohol.

— Debería de venir conmigo a tomar más seguido Sheriff, no parece que se porten como perros cuando la autoridad está cerca. —Comenta la chica mirándolo y guiñándole un ojo. —O podríamos beber en mi casa.

— No creo que sea la mejor opción señorita, principalmente estoy muy ocupado con mis quehaceres en la comisaría y aparte me parece que sería mal visto si un hombre entra con usted a su hogar. —Tony casi ríe, pues el rubio claramente no había captado el mensaje directo de la señorita.

— Solo digamos que no importaría que piensen los demás, digamos que las mujeres de este lugar ya nos cansamos de vivir bajo las normas de los hombres, si no, pregúntele a Romanova.

— La señora esta afectaba aún por la muerte de su esposo... mi amigo Barnes

— Sí, supongo que le afectó demasiado y por eso está buscando distraerse al planear con las mujeres del pueblo una marcha para que los hombres nos dejen de ver solo como carne... aunque generaliza las cosas, seguro su marido no era así, y seguro el amigo de su marido no es así tampoco... —La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa que seguro era catalogada como prohibida en esa época.

— Háblame más de esa marcha—dice Steve interesado mientras que Tony rueda los ojos una vez más pues le parece increíble que el hombre no comprenda la jugada de Sharon.

La mujer comienza a acariciar el brazo del alguacil y fue cuando la paciencia de Stark se quebró.

— Me iré, no hay otro loco inventor en Timely y los problemas no se hacen solos.

Tony caminó enojado hasta su taller, donde rebuscó en sus cosas hasta encontrar media botella de licor, inclinándola para beber lo más posible de un sorbo. La puerta sonó y fue a abrir.

— Miren nada más, ¿el oficial decidió a qué hora irá a su cita íntima con la señorita?—Se escucha afectado por la cantidad de alcohol que ingresó de manera rápida a su sistema. Tony le empujó del hombro caminando hacia afuera de su garaje/taller. —No quiero verte en estos momentos

— ¡Stark!—lo alcanza, primero quitándole la botella de su mano y tirándola al suelo, causando la furia de Anthony. A continuación se posiciona frente a él.

— No hiciste eso.

— Sí, lo hice, quiero que hablemos y no podremos tener una charla si estás alcoholizado.

— Estoy en perfectas condiciones, solo deja de moverte. —Se sostiene la cabeza, está mareado.

Rogers suspira cansado y le toma del brazo, caminan unos minutos, entrando a uno de los establos de la granja Richards, era un lugar alejado del pueblo y de la residencia de Richards.

— Sta... Tony. —El aludido alzó la vista, no muy a menudo le hablaba por su nombre, se preocupó un poco, pero no pudo evitar el color en sus mejillas. —Me disculpo si hice algo que te molestara pero tienes que entender que como guardián de esta ciudad debo de estar enterado de todo y si la señorita Carter tiene información útil no puedo decir que no.

— La única información que esa señorita quiere proporcionarte esta entre sus piernas, bonachón.

Steve se quedó mirándolo y pensando, realmente no había dado con aquellas indirectas al principio y aunque si lo dedujo, tarde, aún no entendía el malestar del contrario por ello.

— Y si la señorita Carter desea compañía ¿qué tiene de malo?

— ¡Nada! ¡Ve a proporcionarle tu _increíble_ compañía!—responde rápidamente Stark.

— Me refiero a... Tony... ella quiere compañía, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a proporcionársela...pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso...no me interesa—se acercó a él y este aún parecía tenso.

— No importa cuánto lo hablemos cabezotas siempre me va a incomodar, ellas pueden tenerte y yo...—miró hacia el suelo—y a mí me toca observar…

— Observar como intentan y nunca logran nada, ¿sabes por qué?, porque eres la única persona en la que estoy interesado

— No lo suficiente—alzó la vista, retando aquellos ojos azules a mirarle, este le observo con algo de vergüenza. Tony no vio pero Steve estaba por tomarle la mano, aunque al final se acobardó, haciéndola un puño. —Estoy cansado de esto

— Tony...

— No me hagas _“Tony”_ , es tu única excusa cuando ya no sabes que decir, estoy harto, Sharon lleva meses detrás de ti y no haces nada, podrías hacerle pensar que quieres a otra mujer

— No quiero mentir, sabes que odio mentir...

— ¡Pero también odias esto! A nosotros... lo nuestro... —Tony sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus ojos, no sabía si era el alcohol o el sentimiento que le apretaba en el pecho. El rubio le envolvió en sus brazos rápidamente.

— No odio lo nuestro, pero es complicado... nos pueden matar y lo sabes.

— Prefiero morir a no demostrarte lo que siento

— No digas eso, pero te prometo que en todas mis otras vidas lo haré, demostrare todo mi cariño por ti sin temor a ir a la horca. —Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

En ese momento Steve lo supo, no quería seguir reprimiéndose más, por lo que acarició el sedoso cabello azabache, se retiró lentamente el sombrero para acercarse lo suficiente y juntar sus labios con los de Tony. La sensación de la barba del otro picándole le hizo jadear, buscando aire después de unos minutos. Observó esa sonrisa genuina y traviesa de Stark, esa sonrisa por la que las mujeres eran hasta infieles. Y pronto el rubio sintió que era empujado, cayendo sobre un montón de heno seco. Mientras el mecánico se acostaba sobre el con cuidado, robándole más besos sabor a whiskey.

Todo le daba vueltas mientras la ropa iba siendo parte del establo, y ellos mendigaban amor uno del otro entre besos húmedos y sus sudorosos cuerpos uniéndose. No habían visto cuando había pasado el día pero la luz de la luna era la que ahora les iluminaba, no sabían cuántas veces habían gritado el nombre del contrario, y poco interesaba, ahí podían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran, ahí podían demostrar todo lo que sentían.

***

— ¿Celos?—Tony estaba riéndose muy falsamente mientras se terminaba de vestir. —Ahora sé el tamaño de tus bolas Rogers pero no te creas tanto.

— Me alegra que no los tengas entonces porque en serio me interesa saber sobre la marcha que planean hacer.

— ¿Y que no hay otras mujeres con las que puedas informarte que no sea Carter?

 

FIN


End file.
